The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Populus tremuloides and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Prairie Skyrise’. ‘Prairie Skyrise’ represents a new cultivar of aspen, a deciduous tree grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in June of 2010 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Populus tremuloides. The new cultivar was discovered in a production block that was planted with seeds of unnamed plants of Populus tremuloides at a nursery in Grand Forks, British Colombia, Canada.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture by the Inventor in Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada in June 2010. Asexual propagation by tissue culture of the new cultivar has shown that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.